<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where is the Signal by AnneWolfe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006479">Where is the Signal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe'>AnneWolfe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Goats, Memes, Short, Technology, dryad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short piece where Ebb can't give any advice to a wandering dryad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where is the Signal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 16 Carry On Countdown. Only about 260 words. Ebb isn't connected to the internet very well. This is just a very short snip-it from some random day in Ebb's life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ebb</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear a rustling and look up to see a dryad with mossy green hair and glowing eyes walking towards me. Well, she’s more floating, but what’s the difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mora,” I call as she gets closer. I can now see that she is staring intently at something small in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shoo the goats out of my way and make my way to the barn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you out of the forest today?” I ask as I rummage in my pack to find the sandwich I had packed earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where I can find some good signal?” asks Mora suddenly looking up from her hands. I can now see that she is holding a black phone in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no idea. Personally I don’t have much to do with technology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Cell phones are banned at the school, so I have no idea if they supply wifi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just found some really good memes to look at, but they aren’t loading quickly in the forest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” I don’t know what a meme is, but I guess that must be good if it’s drawing the dryad out into civilization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sorry I couldn’t have been of more help,” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mora doesn’t say anything in response. She just turns and drifts away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I tear a piece of my sandwich off and toss it to the goats. Maybe I should ask Simon about memes next time he comes up. (A goat bleats and nozzles her head against my leg) Or not. I don’t think that I care too much.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>